Healing
by Princess Amulet
Summary: a friendship of healing told in Shun's P.O.V.
1. Healing

Healing

I don't own Saint Seiya

(Shun's P.O.V.)

By:Andromeda Sage

I like to dedicate this to Naotoki Yamanouchi and Gianti-Faith

* * *

9:32a.m.-Star Children Academy Child Home

Ikki looked like he would drop Hell on my head if he could .I had to talk him into coming here for the day and for a reason. I wanted my brother to heal and be a little more social instead of always being alone all the time.

Ikki being Ikki just hang back in the shadows like he always did until I saw him looking at one little girl who was always alone. The little girl was eight-year old Rosemarie Cross or as Seiya nicknamed her Mini-Shun because she had Spinach green hair like my own but instead of blue-green eyes she has gorgeous emerald eyes. Rosemarie had lost her parents a few weeks ago and the poor thing hasn't utter a word. The shock and grief had robbed the poor thing of her voice so she just stays by herself. Poor thing.

Ikki walked over to the little girl and sat down in front of her(to my surprise) and did a few hand gestures which little girl gestured back to him. I'm watching in awe as the two were communicating using sign language which I didn't know Ikki knew. My brother laughed at whatever Rose had signed to him. Ikki stood up with Rose in his arms.

I watched in awe as Ikki brought Rosemarie and set Rosemarie down in front us as she began to sign to us and my brother translating for us. The little girl gave Seiya a death glare as she gestured to him.

Ikki smiled at Rosemarie and turned to Seiya smirking ( Ikki was obviously trying not to laugh) " Seiya, Rosemarie said if you call her Mini-shun one more time she'll mini-shun you all right and Rosemarie also said,she isn't a boy but a girl or are ya blind or just stupid."

The statement had everyone laughing.

Rose smirked wickedly at Seiya like she was daring him to call her Mini-Shun. Seiya knelt in front of her and said " I'm sorry, Rose,it's just you look so much like Shun when we were younger I couldn't help it. I'm not stupid or blind kid."

Ikki then told the other kids that Rose wanted to play soccer too. In exchange she'll teach them how to sign. The other kids cheered and that was that.

At sunset, we left the Academy and Ikki promised Rosemarie he'd come by again. Obviously I'm stunned that my brother had promised Rose he would come back if I didn't know any better that little girl had wormed her way into my brother's heart. I wondered if he has even noticed.

Week after week,we all watched as my brother would go to visit Rosemarie. Ikki always come back smiling and he was more chatty than usual. I think Ikki hasn't notice just how much he has changed since he met Rosemarie! I won't tell him that though.

8:44 a.m.~ July 19th~Rosemarie's ninth birthday

* * *

It was Rosemarie's birthday, and Ikki had brought her a birthday gift. Okay, color me surprise! Actually we are all surprised that he had done this. Ikki never does this kind of thing for anyone even me and I'm his brother.

We all headed to the Academy when we heard Ellie shout, "No Rosemarie,come back here it's not safe."

The next thing I knew was Rosemarie being tossed to me and my brother was hit by a car. For the first time in weeks, Rosemarie shrieked and the sound was deafening even to my ears.

Rosemarie struggled against me(for a nine year old girl she was pretty strong.) Rosemarie kicked my shin pretty hard that I let her go, Rosemarie races over to Ikki crying harshly than out of the blue...

"Don't leave me Brother Ikki or I'll be all alone again." Rosemarie said harshly.

Ikki's eyes opened as he dried her tears and said " Never,my sweet Green Rose. Now be a good girl and stay with Shun, he'll look after you while I go to the hospital to check my injuries okay."

Rose ran over to me and held my hand. Ikki going to the hospital where he stays for a few weeks. Ikki's released on his sixteenth birthday.

Miho and the kids threw a birthday/hero party for Ikki. Everyone was there except for the one person that mattered to my brother. It"s really obvious how the girl had affected my brother and how she had healed his heart and soul.

Suddenly a clear voice rang out it was Rosemarie...Color Me Obvious. As she sang (A/N:Reader insert song of choice)she walked toward Ikki with tears streaming down her cheeks. Ikki was in tears too actually I think we were all in tears. Rosemarie ended the song with a kiss to Ikki's cheek.

Rose smiled and whispered "Happy Birthday and Thank You Ikki! I'm not lonely anymore. You help me heal my broken heart."

Ikki pulled Rose into his arms and hugged her tight and said " I'm the one who needs to thank you. You saved me and healed my heart."

I couldn't help myself as I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around them and said" I love you both!"

The three of us all laughed and everyone cheered.

The End


	2. My Hearts Are The Reasons I Heal

**My Hearts Are The Reason I Heal**

**Squeal to Healing**

**(Ikki's P.O.V.)**

**I don't own Saint Seiya**

**By:Andromeda Sage**

* * *

**I thought nothing could melt the ice surrounding my heart after Esmeralda passed away. I just wanted to kill the pain which lead me to do the greatest sin...I almost killed my brother and friends. Thanks to Seiya I came back to my senses. Shun forgave me which had melted some of the ice surrounding my heart.**

**I'm always fussing and protecting Shun. It's what older siblings do for the younger ones. I know sometimes it annoys the hell out of Shun but much to his credit Shun just grins and bears it. Ha ha ha.**

**I fought with the others and every time I'm forgive with open arms. I surprised even Saori Kido has forgiven me and hasn't run me off yet like a rabid animal. Hmm...**

**It was a year ago, Shun practically had to blackmailed me into going with them(How you like that my brother)to the orphanage. It was there I met Rosemarie. At first it was pity that moved to befriend the lonely girl. **

**I spent every waking hour with Rosemarie and I didn't notice it at first but Rose healed my broken heart and soul. Damn, my Green Rose even saved my life. I suppose Shun is right Rosemarie saved us both. Rose also gave me a reason to stay...LOVE!**

**Well Shun and I decided to adopt Rosemarie on her tenth birthday. I'm seventeen now and Shun is fifteen. Shun and I just wanted to give Rose a gift for healing us.**

**crash**

**"Rose, you have to go to school." said Shun calmly.**

**sigh**

**I stood up and came out of the room to see the funniest thing ever. Rose was hanging on the door while Shun was trying to pull her out of the door and speaking very calmly.**

**I could see Hyoga trying to hide his grin ( miserably failing I might add) while Shiryu and Seiya found the ceiling interesting.**

"I swear never a dull moment with these two around." I thought to myself.

**"Rose,I called,"behave and go to school you can hangout with The Grand Pope Shion and the others when you come home later."**

**Rose looked at me and grinned. Shun sighed as Rose took his hand. I watched as my two hearts left.**

**Shaka who had arrived early this morning came out of the room next to mine came to see what was causing all the racket. The Virgo Saint was trying to hide his smile( also failing miserably I may add) at the scene before him.**

**" I see that Shun and Rose are your reasons to live." said Shaka coming to stand besides me.**

**I smiled and shook my head and said,"My hearts are the reason that I heal."**

**Shaka smiled and said,"I like that."**

**"I just have one question though, why did Rose do that to Shun?" asked the Virgo Saint.**

**I smiled and said, " I did not come out yet to see them off. If you like Shaka you can come with me to pick Rosemarie up this afternoon."**

**Shaka nodded and said," I would like that!"**

**Pau**


	3. Understanding

**Understanding**

**(Ikki's P.O.V.)**

**I don't own Saint Seiya**

**By: Andromeda Sage**

**A/N: Dedicated to Princess Kanami and Aquarius Sage**

* * *

**6:00 a.m.~ Kido Manor~ Ikki's room**

**I hear a light knock on my door and I knew it was either Rosemarie or Shun. I heard the door open and heard a squeal of delight that belong to Rose and a quiet sigh that belonged to Shun. I just kept pretending to sleep but my little sister would not allow that. Somehow the little ragamuffin knew I was awake.**

**I cringed slightly when I felt Rose leap on my bed and crawled up in front of me and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. I turned over still pretending to sleep. I could hear Shun whispering to Rose to back to and let me sleep. **

**Rose shook her head stubbornly and in a shrill whining voice, "You promise Ikki, you would spend the day with me."**

**I cringed again because I did promise her this. Man,the kid remembers things I wish she would forget and things I want her to remember she forgets. I rolled over and pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her forehead.**

**"I know but why must you always decide to wake me up at six in the morning. I suppose you woke up Seiya and the others too." I said quietly.**

**My green haired little sister shook her head no.**

**I looked at Shun who was still in his pajamas. I could see Shun was giving me the look that clearly said,**" You deal with her. I'm going back to bed."** I nodded at him and Shun left the room closing the door rather loudly.**

**I gave Rose a stern look that spoke volumes. The girl looked shamefaced. I ruffled her hair and pulled her under the covers with me because really winter in Japan is freezing. Ha ha ha. Of course Hyoga would beg to differ.**

**"Rose,you need to be nicer to Shun. Shun loves you to pieces but you give him such a hard time. I except you later to apologise to Shun." I said sternly.**

**Rose nodded.**

**"I'm sorry, I just wanted Shun to come with us since he spends so much time with Hyoga all the time. I just want it be us and no one else." she said quietly.**

**It was then it struck me, Rose was jealous of Hyoga and if my guess is right. Rose sees Hyoga as a threat to Shun. I swear I wanted to laugh at the whole thing. I know I should not laugh at how Rose thinks it is her job to protect Shun and me. Ha ha ha!**

"Oh man,maybe this is why Rose gives Shun a hard time when she sees Hyoga near Shun." I thought to myself." I need to talk to Shun about this. Oh boy."

**I hugged Rose and could not help but to ask her softly, " Rose, you do not like Hyoga or something?"**

**The girl shot me a look of confusion.**

**"I do like Hyoga -san, but I don't like him trying to take my big brother away from me." her voice was small and sad.**

**"Rose, Hyoga won't take Shun away from you. Shun and Hyoga are friends, but you will always be Shun's little sister just like how I shall always be your big brother too." I said gently, hugging her. **

"Lord, help me!" I thought to myself,"I really need to talk to Shun. As much as I find this funny! We need to address this."

**Later that morning...**

**I emerged from my room with Rose who ran to Saori. I went and found Shun in his room with Hyoga hanging out. I had to smile at them, but I needed to talk to them about Rose.**

**I cleared my throat to let them know I was there. Hyoga got up to leave to the room I shook my head at him.**

**" This kind of concerns you as well Hyoga." I said quietly.**

**Hyoga looked shocked but sat back down on the bed with Shun. I closed the door behind me.**

**I told Shun about Rose and I could see that Hyoga looked like he wanted to laugh but did not because of the look Shun shot at him.**

**" I see, said Shun," the little knucklehead wants to protect what she believes is hers. Why didn't she just tell me how she felt."**

**"Rose was afraid you'd get mad at her. said Hyoga in an understanding tone," Rose is after all your little sister.I remember a certain someone dumping chocolate pudding on Shiryu's lap when we were younger because that the certain someone thought Shiryu was taking Ikki away too."**

**Shun went beet red at this. Ikki only smiled.**

**I watched as Shun's face turned fifteen shades of red as he got the point.**

**" I think I'd better talk to my kid sister before she learns to throw at punch."said Shun smiling.**

**"Yeah, that would be really bad for me considering Jabu and the others decided to teach your little sister how to kick properly." said Hyoga jokingly.**

**The three of us laughed about this..**

**Shun went out in search of his younger sibling with Hyoga. **

**I sighed and said,"Kids."**

**I went to make sure Rose doesn't do any permanent damage to Hyoga if this does not good well. I found them at the breakfast table sitting with Shiryu.**

**" Rose, why are you afraid of Hyoga taking me away." I heard Shun say to her.**

**Rose look sad and didn't answer Shun.**

**"I think I understand, said Hyoga gently, " Rose lost her parents a year ago, she thinks I'm going to take you away from her like that car accident did her parents."**

**Rose looked up at Shun with sad eyes.**

**Hyoga who swiftly knelt by her side and gathered her in his arms and said," I would never take Shun away from you little one. I love you like you are my own sister. If it is okay with you, can we share Shun like how you share Ikki with us?"**

**Rose cock her head to one side as if to regard the ice wielder for a moment and a smile appeared.**

**" Okay, Hyoga but if you don't mind I want to spend the day with both my brothers and no one else."**

**Hyoga smiled and said, "Sure thing kitten."**

**Rose then turned flung her arms around Shun's waist and said with the cutest puppy eyes ever." I'm sorry Shun for being mean. I love you!"**

**Shun lifted her up in his arms and hugged her tight.**

**"I love you too, Kitten."**

**We spent the day at the zoo and ice skating later.**

"I swear my life is never dull with those two ha ha!"


End file.
